Tag
by melbelle310
Summary: no, it's not the childhood game we all remember...but it is interesting, and really exists...Seddie!


**Author's Note:** A Seddie story. Inspired by the High School students who created the game-not your typical classmates! All characters and scenes that aren't related to Seddie are either taken directly from real life or inspired by true events. Extra special thanks go out to my real-life friends, Ambar and Nikki, who were directly involved in the inspiration for side scenes...you know what I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. I don't even own the idea for this game, you think I own iCarly?

Sitting in his French class, Freddie glanced again at the broken clock. He tapped his foot impatiently, and then turned back to the board. Valerie, one of his classmates, was walking to the front of the room to translate the sentence written in English into French. Suddenly, she tripped over the computer wire and began to fall forward. She flailed her arms to regain her balance, landing back on her feet.

"Tag!" Jonah shouted from the back of the room. Valerie shrugged, accepting the embarrassment that was sure to come. The bell Freddie had long awaited finally rang, releasing the students. Behind him, Freddie heard Jonah shout.

"Hey Valerie!" Freddie turned around to watch the action unfold. Valerie was facing David, the boy she had been crushing on for months. He returned the feelings, but neither had done anything about it, so Jonah was taking matters into his own hands.

"Untag," he ordered. As the rules demanded, Valerie replayed her actions to a tee. She tripped, flailing her arms. However, instead of letting her catch herself as she had in class, David took a step and caught her around the waist. He set her back on her feet, but didn't remove his arms.

The hallway was frozen in time, watching, waiting. No lockers were pulled open or slammed shut. No feet shuffled along the floor or stomped on the stairs. Valerie and David stood silently, their eyes locked. David leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss on Valerie's cheek. His actions threw the hallway back into action. Girls sighed, boys catcalled, and all the students continued on their paths.

From his place, Freddie sighed, hoping that he would someday have a happy ending like his friend.

Walking around the corner, Carly started to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kathy," Carly smiled, accepting a cupcake.

"Whoa, these are amazing!" Alicia smiled. "Where'd you get the recipe?"

"Betty Crocker," Kathy replied.

"Oh Betty, you do it so good," Carly joked. The other girls froze, with cupcakes in hand.

"Tag," Alicia stated, pointing at Carly. All three laughed. Sam entered the classroom. Carly looked over to Kathy, who nodded.

"Hey Sam," Kathy greeted.

"I knew I smelled cupcakes, you can't hide them," Sam accused, motioning to the box on the desk.

"You can have a cupcake..." Carly trailed off.

"On one condition," Kathy added. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What's the condition?" she asked.

"Who do you like?" Alicia challenged. Sam froze. She was stuck. To her knowledge, she had three options. She could lie, tell the truth, or abstain. The latter was obviously ruled out; if she didn't answer, she wouldn't get a cupcake, and giving up free food was not something Sam did. Ever. Lying usually bit her in the butt, especially since she had her diary in her backpack and the girls (cough Carly cough) had their own suspicions. It seemed she only had one choice left.

"Freddie," she muttered, reaching for the cupcake.

"We have to be able to hear you," Carly reprimanded, swatting her hand.

"It's Freddie, okay? I have a crush on Freddie Benson," she clarified angrily.

"Tag," Kathy responded quietly, holding out the cupcake. Sam snatched the cupcake out of her friend's hand and devoured it, glaring at Kathy the whole time. By this point, Kathy had run to hide behind Carly, who acted as a shield against Sam's wrath. Sam had been set up, and she didn't like it.

* * *

"Untag," Jake said with a smile. Ms. Briggs looked at him strangely. Beside him, Shannon blushed.

"Isn't it creepy when dead people smile?" she asked for the second time that day, posing the question to the class.

"Yes," Carly agreed through the laughter. "Yes it is." The final bell rang. The students stampeded out of the room, excited to start their weeklong vacation.

"Hey Sam!" Kathy and Carly yelled together, spotting her from across the hall. Sam froze, looking around the hallway for a place to hide. Her soon-to-be-not-so-secret-crush was feet away, in the front row of an ever-growing crowd surrounding her locker. They all seemed to have a hunch of what was going to happen next, and didn't want to miss it.

_They can't untag me, not here, not now,_ Sam thought to herself, silently begging. However, luck was not on her side, and she heard Kathy's distinct voice.

"Untag!"

"I have a crush on Freddie Benson," she whispered under her breath.

"We can't hear you," Alicia yelled. She had joined Carly and Kathy after escorting Freddie to his place.

"I have a crush on Freddie Benson!" she shouted, loud enough for the whole school to hear. Freddie was shocked. The boys around him patted his shoulders, giving him some confidence.

"You know what you've gotta do," David encouraged. Freddie nodded, a smirk growing on his face. He strode up to her, standing so close he could feel her breath on his cheek and neck.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he whispered in her ear huskily. As her fear turned to shock, he took the chance to pull her into an earth-shattering kiss. Regaining her senses, she kissed him back with an equal level of force.

"I'm going to have to thank Kathy one day," he whispered as they pulled away. Sam shook her head.

"It was Carly's idea," she pointed out. "And Alicia helped, too."

"Well in that case, I'll have to thank them all," he decided. "Later," he added.

"Why not right now?" she asked.

"Because right now, I'm busy." With that, the conversation ended, silenced by a passion released with force unknown to any. The stupidest game in the world had quickly become their favorite, bringing them together in the most embarrassing way. No one said that it was going to be _fair_.

**Author's Note:** for those of you that didn't understand the game, allow me to explain. The tag game is a game where whenever something funny, inappropriate, or potentially embarrassing is said or occurs, someone "tags" it. When that same student says, "untag", the victim must repeat it exactly. please review!


End file.
